Flaming
Flaming was made by ScrollreaderTheTribird for a snack-based OC contest. Flaming is based off of Flaming Hot Cheetos. Flaming is an adult, male firescales Skywing. He is loved by almost everyone(except for strict teachers/parents/ect). He is well-known for being a daredevil and a 'cool dude', doing stunts and setting things on fire. All the dragonets look up to him and Basicly worship him as some sort of god or something. Flaming is certainly... Special. In a way. Description Flaming's mainscales are a bright-yet-dusty red color that seems to make your mouth dry just looking at it. His overscales are a bright orange, underscales are a golden-yellow that is dusted with some red splotches here-and-there. He has bright blue eyes with some hints of gold in the iris, he is muscular and tall, with a short tail and hugmoungous wings. His wing membrane are dark orange, fading to golden-yellow with golden veins that seem to glow with heat. His talons are gold and he has light brown horns that are twisty and misshapen, just like a Cheeto. The vents in his scales glow a bright yellow and he had dark orange eye ridges, his backspines are a rusty orange-red color and his teeth are pearly white. Personality Flaming is everyone's favorite. Well, almost everyone's. The dragonets and risk-taking dragons all look up to him and want to be like him in any way. But, some good-intentioned treachers, parents, and other types of protective adults, don't want their children going anywhere ''near ''Flaming. Since they're afraid that the dragonets would eaither, get hurt by one of Flaming's tricks, or grow up to be some low-life like Flaming himself. They don't listen. Flaming is sorta like the school jock, like that one popular high-schooler in those horrible Hight School Tom-coms that everyone seems to just LOVE. He is a daredevil and enjoys doing dangerous stunts in order to get publicity. Some of these'tricks' are, flying in multiple circles then trying to throw a needle-sharp rock at a target, something called 'Firescales Flamethrower', and another thing where he puts on a suit and challenges anyone that the children ask him too fight. He is brave, but ignorant, he often get's himself into trouble often while doing one of his stunts, causing him to be thrown into some sort of custody for a good while. He isn't the brightest bulb, despite how much his firescales glow, he wasn't very good at math or any sort of other subject, so he dropped out of school at an young age. Yeah, his parents were disappointed. He is a bit of an hopeless romantic, trying to swoon any lady that catches his eye. Luckily, he isn't the one to choose his lover by looks, he thinks the personality is the way to go. And the personality he likes is the hot-headed, adventurous type of lady. He can be charming sometimes, but mostly, he's a goofball who loves to do tricks. He likes to eat spicy things and live on the more dangerous side of life, a bit hot-headed but that depends on his mood. Backstory Flaming was hatched on a warm summer’s night with a Ashscales brother. His parents had decided to not kill their dragonet since they hoped he was going to have a successful future. Yeah. Flaming went to school like any other dragonet, he wasn’t very popular at first, getting teased for being Firescales and he hated the special treatment he got from his teachers. He wasn’t stellar in any of his classes so he dropped out on his third year. He became a daredevil and found his passion in doing stunts. Some wide-eyed dragonets found him doing his tricks and soon enough, he was famous as heck. He lives a nice life in a large cave that he shares with his brother, when he’s not doing tricks or flirting with some lady dragons, he’s usually working out or normally flying outside. He loves the hot days and you can see him sitting outside and eating chili peppers by his home. Trivia . Flaming was based off of Flaming Hot Cheetos . Flaming was given the popular treatment by dragonets because Flaming Hot Cheetos are usually popular among kids in schools and disposed by parents and teachers for their unhealthy and additive flavor and nutritional value. . I gave Flaming a daredevil-like tenancy becuase, recently, a three-second video went viral on Twitter of a woman taking a bath in ‘Hot-Cheeto Water’, an dangerous stunt indeed. . Flaming has Firescales due to the fact the FHC are hot. Duh. . His parents are very disappointed in him . He is a very fast flyer so his theme animal is a Cheetah, which is also the mascot of Cheetos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Content (ScrollreaderTheTribird)